Chicken Soup?
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: Chad, as sick as ever, got himself a nurse. Will the chicken soup cure him or will something  or someone  else will? Find out how Nico and Grady made Chad sick. Kind of Channy one-shot. Rated T just for the heck of it.


Hi, hi! So, I got this idea from my bro cuz he's sick. Not really an original idea but Chad becoming allergic is probably mine. Dunno. I haven't read every story he, so...ENJOY :)

-GABBY

PS. Don't own anything.

* * *

Chicken Soup?

Chad lay on the couch of his dressing room, wrapped up in blankets, thermometer in mouth and as pale as his nose was red. He was sick.

"Sonny? What are you-achoo!-doing here?" Chad asked the brunette as she entered his way too big dressing room.

You see, apparently, Nico and Grady "accidentally" made him sick. When the blind date with Bridgette, a very, very sick girl who was in love with him, didn't work, they started plan B; pelt Chad with ice cubes. It didn't make him sick (but it did almost give him a black eye- almost). Nico and Grady then only brought out the big guns- Zora. Zora decided that to make the prank work, Nico and Grady _had _to dress up as Chad's masseurs…no, massagers…whatever! Massage ladies. That's it. Massage ladies.

So, Nico and Grady were dressed up in fat suits, wigs, makeup and two of Brenda's outfits.

_Earlier…_

"_Man, I dunno how women put up with these shoes. My feet are wedged in between fake leather!" Nico complained, still in costume._

"_I know. If Chad doesn't scream, I'll scream for him…" Grady agreed._

"_Oh, quit your whining, men. If you are men. REAL MEN are NOT embarrassed if people saw them in lady suits…" Zora stared to say._

"_Right!"_

"_Even if they look ridiculous!"_

"_Right!"_

"_Disgraceful, unmanly, girly, dumb, absolutely stupid and-"_

"_We get it." Nico interrupted._

"_REAL MEN DON'T INTERRUPT ME! NOW, WIMPS, LET'S GO! GO! GO!" Zora shouted as they charged through the door of Mackenzie Falls. They looked around, amazed by the unfair luxury the snobs have._

"_Wow. If we won, this would all be ours…" Grady said dreamily._

_Ziora, not acting all sergeant-y, laid down the carpet and sterted making carpet angels, sighing and not caring that he Mackenzie Falls cast and crew- and Nico and Grady were staring at her weirdly._

"_Z, the plan?" Nico said, which made the girl turn to him and say "Just let me have my moment._

_After five minutes, Nico and Grady decided to leave the girl and carry on with the prank._

"_Okay, first we find Pooper." Grady said as the walked around and absent-mindedly split up. Nico, who was daydreaming, snapped out of it and headed towards Grady's direction._

_As he was walking, Nico spotted Chad's dressing room and said "Yo, G. I found Pooper's room."_

"_Good job! Now we knock." Grady said, walking back to the door that he didn't see. He motioned Nico to knock but Nico shook his head. Grady rolled his eyes, sucked in his breath and knocked on the door lightly._

_Chad opened the door and looked at them weirdly before saying "Uh… if the two lame guys from So Random! set you guys up with me, tell them that I'm not interested." And started to close the door but Grady pushed the door back abd said in a high, girl voice "No, mister. We are your massagers."_

"_You mean masseurs?"_

"_Uh…yes."_

"_Then why didn't you say so? Come on in!" Chad said cheerfully and opened the door fully to let them in._

_Nico and Grady tried to hide the shock and amazement from their caked-with-makeup faces but failed._

"_It's big, huh?" Chad said conceitedly._

"_Eh. I've seen better. Like Nico and Grady's from So Random!. That place is awesome!"_

_Chad frowned and said arrogantly "Hey! I didn't pay you to talk…uh…?"_

"…_Grad…Graddie…Gracie! Yes! I'm Gracie and this is…Nic…Nikki! And you didn't pay us."_

"_Then why are you doing this?"_

"…_Dunno…Just for the heck of it."_

"_Then get out."_

"_What? Why?"_

_"Because you two might be crazy fans…or kidnappers…or murderers!"_

"_No, we're not! Now, Cooper. Come here…"_

"_SECURITY!"_

_Nico and Grady were thrown out but they managed to put a safe chemical in Chad's warm water for his feet to make it freezing cold, thus, making him sick._

"I bet Gracie and Nikki did this…" Chad grumbled.

"…You mean Grady and Nico, right?"

"No. Gracie and Nikki, the two masseurs."

"Actors."

"Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to…uh…take care of you…"

"Ah. So you do care!"

"Shut it. Just be happy that I'm taking cake of you, Poops."

"Poops?"

"Short for Pooper."

"Pooper?"

"Cooper."

"…Hey!"

Sonny rolled her eyes as the sick boy mumbled stuff under his breath.

"Now, do you need anything?" Sonny asked, regretting even coming.

"…A backrub."

Sonny gaped at the smirking teenage heartthrob and covered her face with her hands, shaking her head.

"Fine. But you owe me." Sonny said and walked over to Chad, who flopped on his tummy, and started to massage his back while making weird, grossed out faces.

After a few minutes, Chad started to go to sleep. Sonny saw this and quietly made her way to the couch and grabbed her bag, hoping that Chad wouldn't wake up. But he did.

"I may be asleep but I know if you're leaving." Chad mumbled. Sonny sighed and sat on the couch. Bored, she decided to make Chad chicken soup and read a magazine. All the magazines she saw were all about him. Groaning, she picked up the remote and decided to watch TV.

"News. Shopping network. Disney. Star World. Nickelodeon. HBO. What else is on?" She muttered and decided to watch Chad as he slept. He was mumbling stuff about something.

"…Valentine…dance…frog…pretty…Sonny…"

_What?_ _Either he thinks frogs are pretty or he thinks I look like a frog. Jerk! _She thought and listened to him talk more.

"…Gracie…Nikki…shotgun…boom…"

…_He wants to kill Grady and Nico using a shotgun? That's just wrong. _

"Sonny…hair…love…Sonny…puppy…"

…_I have no idea what that means._

"Sonny? Don't…go…" Chad mumbled and held out his arms and fell back in the chair, snoring.

"…Weirdo." Sonny muttered and watched a movie again. She really likes Chad and all, but sometimes he's just too weird.

After an hour, Chad woke up. He saw Sonny watching Step-Brothers **(A/N: Demi said that it was her favorite movie!) **and smiled.

"Hey! You're up!" Sonny exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah. Nice backrub, by the way."

"Thanks. Now, I made you some chicken soup. Wanna eat it now?"

"Uh…sure." Chad said. He hates chicken soup! He won't tell Sonny, though. Although, he doesn't remember why he hates the stuff…

"Okay. Here you go." Sonny said and handed him the bowl.

He smiled and took a spoon full of soup into his mouth. As soon as he swallowed, his face swelled up. _Oh, now I remember…_He thought. He was allergic to poultry.

"Oh my gosh, Chad!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Oh, right. I'm allergic to chicken. Hey, can you hand me that bottle of pills there?" He asked sweetly, as if it was no big deal.

Sonny ran to the bag and searched for the bottle quickly. She found it, handed him the pills and gave him a glass of cold water.

"I am SO SORRY! I didn't know! It's just that my mom always makes me soup when I'm sick and-" Sonny started to apologize but was cut off by Chad chuckling.

"It's okay. This happens a lot, you know. I think that you're the only one from So Random! that hasn't made me swell up on purpose."

"They did that?"

"Yup. About two years ago. They forgot about my allergy, though. They have the memory of a goldfish."

"Hey! They…yeah, they do…Oh no! I'm late for rehearsals! I'm so sorry, Chad! I'll come back later!" Sonny exclaimed and rushed out the door after she gave Chad a big kiss on the cheek.

Chad blushed and thought _Thank you Gracie and Nikki…_


End file.
